


Close to the edge

by roughlycut



Series: I rely on you [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Amputation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Jesse whimpers, the commanding tone in Reyes voice making him shiver, his body feeling like a spring wound too tight. Slowly he opens his eyes and turns his face up, meeting Reyes soft gaze.“Let me help you out,” he says, voice low as he drops his hand to on Jesse’s naked thigh, “spread your legs for me Jesse.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though age isn't mentioned in this fic, the case here is that Jesse is under 18 and Gabriel over 35.  
> If that's not your jam, don't read it :)
> 
> Also a big shout out to [flashrevolver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver) for encouraging me to work on this after reading the initial, and abandoned, draft. You're the best <3

Jesse is close, _so close_ , chasing an orgasm that’s just out of reach, desperately rutting against his pillow. He groans and repositions the best he can, trying to avoid leaning on his not fully healed arm stumps, fresh white bandages a stark contrast to his bruised skin. His cock throbs as pre cum leaks through his boxers, adding to a growing wet stain. He’s exhausted from the repetitive motion, sweat-slick hair sticking to his face and his neck. The sound of his whimpers echo in the quiet of the sterile hospital room, air heavy with his useless efforts to get himself off. It’s been almost two weeks since he last managed, an unsatisfying orgasm achieved in the shower after a nurse with a low-cut blouse had washed his hair and massaged his scalp a little.

Jesse huffs and tries to focus on the present, combing through fantasies, hoping one will be enough to give him some much needed relief. He feels worn out, his body tightly strung and tense, frustrated with being huddled up in the hospital for weeks. Discarding one sexual fantasy after another, he lets go and allows himself to think of Reyes, his commander at Blackwatch. Jesse ruts faster as he remembers Reyes sweat slick skin sliding over strong muscle. Large hands gripping at weights in the gym, fingers tightening around the bars as his commander lifts his own weight. Jesse moans and feels his cock twitch against the pillow with renewed enthusiasm, sucking in a deep breath as he feels himself getting closer.

A click of the door leading into his room startles him, and swallows a yelp as he rushes to rearrange himself on the bed, doing his best at untangling himself from the sheets, without the use of his arms. The faint smell of Reyes sweat and aftershave reaches Jesse’s nose, overpowering his senses and making it hard to stop rutting.

“Jesse?”

He bites his lip at the sound of his commander’s voice, trying to slow down his breathing, regain control over his body. Wiping his sweaty forehead on the sheets, he hopes to erase trace of what he’d been doing. His pulse is racing and he silently prays it won’t show how worked up he is. He’s supposed to be resting and if his commander notices him sweating so profusely, he’ll surely ask questions Jesse isn’t prepared to answer.

Reyes fingers breaches the slit in the curtain surrounding Jesse’s bed, pulling it to the side in a swift move. There’s a tray of food in his hand and, judging by the absence of smell, it’s cold.

“I didn’t know if you were sleeping,” Reyes says with a smile, putting the tray on the bedside table and sitting down on the edge of the bed. The mattress dips down and Jesse shifts his legs, trying to avoid his legs touching his commander, as if the mere contact with his body would set his skin on fire.

“No. No, not right now,” Jesse mumbles, trying not to notice the way the tight black t-shirt Reyes is wearing hugs his chest and biceps just right, fabric darker in his armpits and on his chest. He’s trying not to care that he smells like musk and talcum powder. But it’s making his cock twitch, hidden underneath the covers, damp fabric clinging tight. Jesse can feel his ears burn as he shamelessly looks Reyes over.

“You okay kid?”

Jesse just nods.

“We gonna have a fight over me helping you eat this time?” Reyes says, a concerned look on his face. There’s a crease of worry between his brows, but his eyes are mild.

Jesse shakes his head no.

“Good. Took two hours last time you know. And now the nurses tell me you haven’t eaten properly in days,” Reyes continues, gesturing towards Jesse, “I get worried kid. Your body needs to heal and it won’t if you don’t eat anything. You know that.”

Jesse shrugs. He’s hungry and he definitely needs food. But last time, last time Reyes had fed him it had felt weird. Intimate. He’d slipped into an unfamiliar headspace, body lax and his head light. It had felt good, but he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to. Reyes hadn’t seemed to mind having to coax Jesse’s mouth open, telling him to chew properly, giving him small sips of water. Jesse bites his lip as his cock throbs.

“You lost your voice kid?”

“No I just, I-I don’t feel so well,” Jesse tries, shifting uncomfortably. Reyes puts his hand on Jesse’s thigh, warmth of his palm seeping through the fabric of the duvet. A soft whimper escapes his lips, the seemingly innocent touch sending shivers up through his leg. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and his commander is just looking at him, soft smile and kind eyes, as he rubs his thumb back and forth on Jesse’s leg.

“How about I get you out of this bed and over to the table, get you set up for some food” Reyes suggests as he stands and turns, grabbing the corner of the covers. Jesse wants to say no, wants to protest, but all he can do is watch, useless stumps reaching forward, as Reyes pulls them away from Jesse’s naked legs.

“Oh.”

Eyes wide with horror and ears burning with embarrassment Jesse stares at his commander’s hand, still curled around the duvet he’s pulled all the way off of him.

“Gab- Reyes, sir, I …” Jesse stutters, voice trailing off as he realizes that there’s no way to explain this. In a delayed reaction he draws up his legs to hide the obvious bulge in his boxers, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he just stares as Reyes’ hand. Silence fills the room, only thing audible being Jesse’s own shallow breathing. A soft, almost inaudible, hum from Reyes makes Jesse look down at his own knees. They’ve gotten skinny and wobbly, weeks of being in the hospital making him lose weight and muscle, strength drained from his body. Reyes hums again and drops the corner of the duvet. Jesse can see him take a step closer and he clenches his eyes shot, afraid what will happen. He jolts when he feels Reyes hand on his shoulder.

“Jesse, look at me,” Reyes says, voice stern but calming, giving Jesse’s shoulder a light squeeze “it’s okay, kid, look at me.”

Jesse whimpers, the commanding tone in Reyes voice making him shiver, his body feeling like a spring wound too tight. Slowly he opens his eyes and turns his face up, meeting Reyes soft gaze.

“Let me help you out,” he says, voice low as he drops his hand to on Jesse’s naked thigh, “spread your legs for me Jesse.”

All Jesse can do is nod, legs moving of their own free will, letting Reyes hand slide closer to his cock tenting in his boxers, wet stain of pre-come making the fabric darker around his cockhead.

“Let’s get you out of these,” Reyes says, leaning his knee on the mattress as he grabs at the elastic waistband with both hands, effortlessly sliding them off. Jesse tries to hide his face in his shoulder, feeling his commander’s eyes on him.

“You look so good like this Jesse,” Reyes praises as he kicks off his shoes and carefully positions himself between Jesse’s spread legs. His wide thighs make Jesse’s own look even thinner than before, the stark contrast between them clearly evident. Jesse bites his lip as he notices the weird feeling from being fed return to his body, slowly leaning back on his pillow as his body relaxes. Reyes runs a hand from Jesse’s knee to his hip, slowly, calloused fingers circling his protruding hipbone, making him ache up into the touch with a soft _ah_.

“I’m going to touch you Jesse,” Reyes says, hands just inches from Jesse’s cock. Jesse just stares down at his commander’s hand, nodding in accept. There’s a little bead of pre-come at the tip of his cock and he can’t help but close his eyes as Reyes fingers close around the shaft. He feels his thumb making small soft circles the wet slit, spreading it out. Jesse bucks upwards, desperate for more friction, needing to get off. He attempts to thrust upwards against Reyes hand, but his commander just chuckles slightly and loosens his grip. Jesse’s eyes snap open and he looks up.

“You like the feel of my hand Jesse?”

He nods, tears forming in his eyes, as heat pools in his stomach. Reyes doesn’t move his hand; he just holds it there. Jesse wants to answer, but the feather light touch makes his skin vibrate and he closes his eyes again, feeling a warm sort of calmness spreads throughout his body. The tension that’s been building in his muscles from weeks in the hospital is still there, but he feels safe, confident that Reyes will help him, that he’ll take care of it.

“Jesse,” Reyes voice reaches his ears and he opens his eyes again, slowly, “answer me, Jesse.”

“Y-yes,” he finally responds, looking down at his commander’s hand, still loosely wrapped around his flushed cock. His head is swimming, like there isn’t enough air in the room and he faintly notices his own chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes. Yes, I like the feel of your hand,” he says, a little louder, cheeks burning as he looks straight at Reyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips, “please touch me more, sir.”

His commander smiles and leans in closer, looking from Jesse’s face to his cock and back up again. It feels like the room is getting smaller, closing in around him. But it’s not uncomfortable. He feels safe, protected and warm. A jolt goes through him as Reyes starts moving his hand again, and he can’t help but moan as a warm feeling spreads throughout his body, anchored in his abdomen. Reyes shushes him softly, flicking his wrist just right, wringing a whimper from Jesse.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Reyes says under his breath, his free hand soothingly rubbing on Jesse’s thigh, making his body relax even more. Jesse nods, but struggles to keep his head up. He whimpers weekly, his words failing him. Reyes shushes him again and moves closer, hoisting Jesse’s legs to rest on top of his thighs, still spread out on each side.

“I’ve got you kid, I’ve got you,” he mumbles, making Jesse lean forward and rest his head against Reyes broad chest. Jesse can feel tears spill from his eyes, warm and wet trails on his cheeks. Reyes scent and his broad frame overwhelms him and he suppresses a sob as Reyes moves his hand to rest on his back. His shoulders fall back and he sucks in a deep breath.

“S-sir I’m gonna _ah_ I’m close, so close, _please_ ,” he manages as he feels a familiar tug in his groin, “ _please, please, please_.”

“Go on Jesse, I’ve got you. It’s okay, let go,” Reyes whispers, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Jesse’s cock, pushing him the rest of the way.

Jesse almost screams as his orgasm hits, absentmindedly pressing his mouth into his commander’s shirt. His muffled moans drown out whatever it is Reyes is saying, all Jesse gets is the rumble of his voice in his chest. He’s gasping for air as his legs quiver, Reyes still stroking him, milking him. His body goes lax, sagging against Reyes, engulfed by him. Jesse still can’t make out what he’s saying, so he closes his eyes as he feels Reyes lay him back on his pillows, warm hand wiping away his tears. He feels a shift of the weight on the bed, his commander moving away. Jesse raises his bandaged arms, holding back a sob. His body feels empty and his skin cold, desperate to feel Reyes touch again.

“… not going anywhere kid, I’m still here, I’m right here,” he says reassuringly, Jesse still struggling to make out all of the words. But he nods just in case, acknowledging that he got the message, that his commander wasn’t leaving him. Jesse feels his breathing slowing down as Reyes pulls the covers up around him, wrapping them tight. The fabric feels softer and the bed warmer than before, and exhaustion rolls over him as he feels Reyes hand in his hair, petting him.

“You did so well kid, so well,” Reyes says soothingly, “get some rest, kid, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jesse manages a nod and a small smile before drifting off, content with the feeling of Reyes hand against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).
> 
> Side note: This has not been beta'ed at all, but I hope it was enjoyable regardless.


End file.
